deiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sample Page!
Sample Page - Formatting your Profile! Welcome! There was a request for a sample page to use as reference for when you make your own page, so here I am! Please bear with me, for as this Wikia progresses, the formatting will be subject to changes (ie adding content, including more stuff for you to add) but fear not! I will (hopefully remember to) tell you when I add things to the list of what your character's profile should include. For now, though, we'll start with the basics! First Heading - (Insert character name here) (you should insert your character portrait, if you have one, here. confused? keep reading!) Your page should start with a basic summary of your character. Later on, you'll go a bit more in depth for what you inlcude up here, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it! See that fancy heading? On your editing bar (with the B for bolding text, doing bullet points, aligning text to right or left etc) there will be a little dropdown bar in the middle that says either "Normal Text" or paragraph. Click that, and drop it down to Heading! Sometimes, that won't show up, so just click Heading 2 if it doesn't. Enter Your character's name for the heading title, and then press enter twice to drop down below the heading. Write your character description, and we'll move forward! Also, feel free to insert an image of your character here, such as a bust-up portrait! Make sure to insert it above the summary (I'll include a bit of text up there to show where!), the Wiki will do the rest for you. :) NOTE: Your character's detailed physical description and stats will not go here! Consider this area just the basic introduction to them! Let's move on. Add another header, like so... Statistic & Basic Information This is where you'll include Stats and the most basic information abut your character. Remember those write-ups some of you did on the Facebook group? Here's where they come into play! Here's a list of what you should include in the Stats & Basic Info block. (Full) Name: Race: Gender: Class: Alignment: ''' '''Deity/Deities: Date of Birth: Age: (Deian Years): Age: (Earth Years): Weapon: Armor: Languages: Easy peasy! You should be able to fill this out fairly easily for your characters. Feel free to add anything else you'd like to this list, but don't list their appearances, or notable trademarks/etc here! Be patient, that will come later. If you can't fill this list out on your own, contact me or Mat and we'll see what went wrong. (Note: Can't remember how to convert Earth Years to Deian Years? Multiply the earth years by 1.3, and then you'll have their in-game age!) All of this information is player information, so don't hesitate to list something that the rest of the party won't readily know, such as place of birth, birth, et cetera! But if you know your character's full name but they do not, simply include what your character calls themself. For instance, Dianthe has no memory of her last name, so I didn't include it there. Otherwise, that's just about good enough for this section, so let's continue. Appearance Patience pays off! Here's where you'll include the appearances of your character. If you have a full-body portrait of your character, you should include it here, as well as any charts you might have of scars, tattoos, abnormalities, et cetera. You should start out your appearances list with a list like this (which you've filled out before if you did a write-up for your character) : Height: Weight: Eyes: Hair: Skin: Clothes: After this, include a more in-depth description of your character. Whether it be a description of their tattoos, scars, the way they hold themself or if they style their hair a particular way, include it all! If you can't come up with it as you make the page, fear not! Wikia pages can, as you know, be edited an unlimited amount of times! Add as you define your character more, and make sure to keep your page updated to their current look! There's not much more to say here, so let's keep going. Personality & Traits In this section, we start (as usual) with a list, since that's easiest to start out with! Notable Mechanics: * Notable Behaviors: Trademark Characteristic:﻿ Fatal Flaw(s): ''' '''Languages:* Here you should include a description of their personality. Are they selfish? Are they the kind to give money to beggars on the street? Are they furtive and aloof, or warm and friendly? Include their quirks, flaws, implied insecurities, and other things here. For instance, we would list Rachnyr's gambling addition here (sorry dude), or Ephra's fear of water. Be descriptive, but make sure you define the most important parts first! *Arguably, these can be included in the Statistics section. It's your choice! Backstory I almost forgot this, but it's the most important part! It's pretty self explanatory, you should put their life story up until the current session. If you don't want to write something long-winded (ie Ephra's backstory), please make sure to at least the important points, including things that happened in session that you might think to be important! This includes things like Rachnyr's unfortunate inability to stay in one body for long (sorry dude), or the trip to Mehdok's plane of fun! : ) Character Connections This is a fairly important area if your character makes any interaction with any other characters in the party! Regardless of what kind of relationship your character may have with another, if it's worth mentioning, add it here! You shouldn't include connections that aren't actively relevant here (such as Ephra's close relationship with her late military commander, Gerrard, or her relationship with her grandfather, who hasn't been a part of her life for the past 20 years or so), but instead relationships that your character has made!! Did someone really piss your character off because they ate the last bite of your character's favourite food, and now they have a vendetta on that person and makes sure never to share their food? Does your character share a similar interest and spend time together because of it? If it's important to them, include it!! For a better example than the one I'm giving, go check out Eph's section on it. (: Trivia Here you can include random little facts. This is as important as you decide it to be! Stuff like your character's favourite food, favourite place to visit, something they'll NEVER do, or little secrets they keep (ie: Because of his tielfing blood, Ral has a tail, but he's self conscious about it so he keeps it hidden!) and other sorts of stuff can and should be included! This isn't mandatory, but is encouraged so that we (and our characters) can get to know yours better. Other things See anything that you didn't see having its own section, but want to dedicate one to anyway? Feel free to add your own! This is the most basic of guidelines. As an example, ZeeKATA has a section dedicated to his Soulmelds, and Miæva will have a section dedicated to her time in the Endless Desert, and her part in The Pale Horse. Your character page belongs utterly and completely to you! (And me. Because I'm the admin. :^) ) This is just the bare minimum you should include, but don't feel pressured to add more if you don't have anything else to add besides this! I hope this outline helps! If you have any questions, text me or email me, and I'll help you, either after D&D sessions, or online! Category:Utilities